runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Sylar
The Serial Killer is Born. Gabriel Grey always desired that he was special in some way or form. His wish got granted.... sorta. The time restorer, or watch fixer found out about his intuitive aptitude. He realized he could figure out how abilities worked and how to gain more. His first victim, a weak telekinetic. Gabriel gained the power of Telekinises. Dr.Mohinder Suresh entered the victims house, he was suppose to study his abilities. Gabriel looked at the dead bodies watch, it read Sylar. Gabriel stuck with that name. "When I was a kid, I used to wish some stranger would come and tell my family wasn't really my family. They weren't bad people, they were just... insignificant. And I wanted to be different. Special. I wanted to change. A new name; a new life. The watchmakers son...tick...became a watchmaker. It is so futi le. And I wanted to be Important.". '-'''Sylar Character History '''Chapter 1:' Sylar is on a quest to gain as many powers as he can. He killed a girls parents(died protecting her from him), Hiro's love Charlie. At Claire's highschool, he failed to collect Claire Nicholas's power of regeneration because Mason Ward interfered. Later Sylar had a small showdown with a human with shark physiology, sucessfully incapacitating him. As time passes, Sylar face Mason once again, Mason emerges victorious. Angered, Sylar goes after Issac. Sylar on his way takes down 20 men easily, and encounters Skull, the quick and speedy demon slayer. They duel, and Sylar overwhelms her with telekinises, and imprints Sylar ''on her forehead, before leaving this being the second time letting Skull go. Sylar arrives at the painters loft, collecting his power. He paints, and finishes a painting of the explosion. He saddens, and visits his mother for comfort. She does worse, she calls him a monster, and Sylar accidently kills her with a pair of scissors. He goes after Ted, killing and gaining induced radioactivity. At Varrock Plaza, all the heroes meet. Sylar takes down half of the team, but is "killed" by Hiro. '''Chapter 2: '''Sylar awakens in a beach. Still wounded, an illusion caster turns off the illusion. She explains that the people that she works for helped in his recovery. She is attracted to Sylar, and goes to seduce him. She is quickly killed by Sylar, who smashes a cup on her head, wanting nothing but her abilit y. Sylar finds that due to the shock that he got when he was stabbed, he lost all of his abilities except intuitive aptitude and telekinises(due to the connection of his first victim and guilt). A week later, Sylar arrives at Claire's house. He tortures her, before taking her power. Now having telekinises and regenerative healing, he pays a visit to Ace Drechsel. At 3 in the morning at Alfredson Enterprises, Sylar sneaks in pretending to be a visitor and friend of Ace. He easily breaks in unnoticed. Sylar breaks in to Ace's room, and Ace quickly gets in to his suit of armor. Lewis Fredrikson goes to interfere, but Sylar tackles Ace through a window, shattering it and falling hundreds of feet down to concrete. They trade blows, but Sylar is victorious, and disapeares in to the sky. Later at the docks in port sarim, Sylar meets Luther Williams once again, Luther is basically almost a humanoid shark. Sylar offers him a deal of 100 dollars, if he kills Mason Ward. Luther agrees. Sylar appears once again, in Falador. Sylar battles a group of superpowered individuals, injuring three of them, and killing a pyro kinetic, and absorbing his ability. After this, Sylar heads to Alfredson Enterprises, in search of another individual. He manages to sneak in to floor 6 with Ace. Ace is thrown in to the elevator, while Mersey asks Sylar questions. Moments later, Ace incapacitates Sylar with his highly dented/torn suit 2, by stabbing his back of the head with a knife. Sylar is taken away by George and placed in a level 5 cell. Then while Eva and Claire were fighting at the facility, Eva accidently shut down the facilities electricity with her electricity manipulation, releasing the prisoners. Prisoners tried to fight Sylar, but were incapacitated by him. George, Eric, Skull, and Claire try to fight him but he flees. Sylar encounters Melyssa, or Lyssa with Skull, Frogman, and Claire. Sylar is slightly defeated here by Lyssa's sonic scream, and flees. Then after being manipulated in to joining the company as an agent, he and George went after 2 evolved humans. Lyssa interfered, but she was almost killed by Sylar, which George stopped him from doing so. After the recovery.... Angela Ward joined and recruited Sylar. Angela manipulated him into him believing he is her son. The only way this happened is because Sylar doesn't know who his parents are and basically just met "them". Angela fed him with another superhumans ability to George's horror. Then Sylar went after Mason to reveal that he is his brother. Mason angrily beat him but Sylar got back up. Sylar then left after electrecuting Mason. '''Chapter 3:'Sylar was Arthur's puppet for a while, he even saved Mason from a 7 floor fall via TK, thinking Mason was his brother. He then searched for Lie detection, which he got and found out Arthur wasn't his father. When Mason was about to Kill Arthur, Sylar stopped the bullet and remarked: "your not a killer Mason, I am" and Sylar ended Arthur. Sylar then had an encounter with Lewis, Khronos, and Shanon He easily pried them apart when needed, hurled Khronos easily and immobilized Shanon, investigating her radioactivity inducment. He then traveled to a deli, bought some popcorn, used his blue fire to pop the popcorn, and watched the fight. Mason soon came back with Shanon and the two fought, Sylar gained the upperhand and fleed. He later got the ability of tracking evasion and electrified 10 men. Then he revisted Lewis's house or rubble, and got confronted with the pesky 445 robot Sylar left being annoyed. During the Alien invasion, Sylar was asked by Ace to help out. After some convincing Sylar agreed. Then Sylar met up with Viola who gained Intuitive Aptitude. Sylar calmed and reassured her claiming that she was even more special than those with powers. Sylar promised to help her with her powers and left, as Steve was getting a bit suspicious. Later Sylar sensed Viola in the area with his power detection and found her at a restaurant. Sylar ordered some coffee and eggs...He watched Viola step out and then heard the blood curdling scream of the cook and new Viola did something. Viola went back to her seat and after people walked in to the kitchen and ran out screaming, Sylar knew she killed someone. As Sylar talked to her Vineman walked in and Steve went to comfort the cook and take a look at the scene. Viola managed to bind and throw Vineman and the two escaped. Then the two arrived at an abandoned warehouse were Sylar tested her powers. Viola managed to pick up some chains and manipulate 2 objects well and had trouble with the rest. She also managed to break large metal locks and lift a car a foot off the ground. In this two U.P.S men arrived and the two killed 1 and left another in a cargo crate. Then Alan and Vineman arrived. Vineman attacked Viola and Alan fought Sylar. Alan managed to pull a semi win but was also blown away by a telekinetic wave. A building crushed Sylar and then was dug out by firemen and cops, Sylar killed some of them and blew up a fire truck and fled the scene. Later, he attained shapeshifting from a taxi cab driver. Days later, he was at a mcdonalds with pumpkin kid and Skull. He ended up brutally killing Skull until PK helped out, who struggled against Sylar's powers, Sylar fled. Then, 445 met with Sylar, who didn't unscrew all of his bolts and leave him a pile of scraps within a few seconds...Sylar, or Gabriel told 445 he had a change of heart. Chapter 4: 'Gabriel was seen once again with 445 at his shop just talking. Then was seen at the park with Emily, seemingly protecting her of any harm(there was a Prteradon and Khronos fighting, as well as J.E.D's). Gabriel also warned Mason that if he ever went back to being Sylar, Mason has to be there to stop him. Gabriel also encountered Emily at one point, with Mohinder. Later Sylar encounterd Hellfire and Terra. Sylar chose not to harm them, as their powers seemed useless to collect, he could manipulate fire and earth via telekinesis, and can manipulate fire naturally. He was later visited by Hawk, Terra, and the Vampire. They ended up trying to capture him, but Sylar left, and they blew up his house...now Sylar is out for revenge. '''Chapter 5: '''Sylar quickly defeated the syndacate, and purued to help George and the other agents at the battle of Varrock. '''Chapter 5P2: '''Sylar was seen at a library reading newspapers and comic books. Later, it was revealed that he received an invitation from George to join the Infinity Heroes, as a reserve member. However, Sylar threw the card away as he wanted to keep a low profile. '''Chapter 6: '''Since Sylar is constanstly sought by other villains and heroes, he decided to keep an extremely low profile, using his shape shifting and anti tracking power he has virtually disappeared off planet Earth. Former Abilities *Laser Vision: Allowed him to melt some metals with relative ease. *Melting: Allowed him to melt inanimate objects. *Enhanced memory *Precognition:Expressed through paintings most of the time. *Enhanced hearing: A cockarouch could sound like a marching band to him, controlled it though. *Sonic scream. *Radiation Inducement: Could manipulate and create radiation. Current Abilities 'Intuitive Aptitude: ' '''Sylar can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactactness of organisims, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. Sylar's "reach" with this power is great. He can figure out some ones powers within several minutes, figure out the abilities weakness, he can also use it against people to find out their physical limits and weaknesses of their body. If Sylar observed something as advanced like a machine that Ace created, he can understand it completely and even learn how to use it within minutes of observation. The side effect though is that it creates a hunger to learn any thing, which caused him to kill numerous humans for their abilities. Telekinesis: His telekinetic abilities allow him to(very early mastery). *'Bind: He can bind people easily, it is near impossible to break free from unless you can teleport, have 120 ton+ strength, or have mental powers that can be used to break his concentration. *'Levitation: '''He can easily levitate heavy objects like 800lbs. It allows him to lift heavy objects like cars with ease. *'Psionic Strength: 'He can augment his strength to vast levels. In chapter 1 it had been shown to be able to pick up men easily, snaps some ones neck easily, and hold a parking meter with one hand, so its gradually stronger in current chapters. By chapter 6, he is able to increase it to heavy hitter levels, but requires a lot of energy and focus. *'Telekinetic Choking: 'Like Darth Vader, he can increase the pressure, killing people within seconds. Like his levitation you can teleport or use mental powers against him. *'Telekinetic Maneuver: 'This can be used to deflect opponents attacks. *'Telekinetic Grip: 'Allows him to keep an object firmly in place. *'Telekinetic Push/pull: 'he can pull/push people, pull heavy objects like cars, trucks, or a knife, gun, etc. He often uses this to disable weapons. *'Homing Effect: 'It allows him to make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its targets until it hits them. he has used this in reverse, by controlling projectiles sent at him. *'Motor Skill Manipulation: 'Allows him to manipulate organisims like a puppet, similar to Eric Doyle. Few can brake from this. He has used this to his advantage to get information from others. *'Spatial Sense: 'It allows him to see his surroundings using telekinesis, like sensing sneaky people. *'Telekinetic Blast: 'allows him to emit telekinetic energy to make the blast to severe damage, this can severely dent phitanium. he has toppled trees, ruined hundreds of feet worth of land, etc, when pissed off. *'Telekinetic Compression: 'to crush an object, this can be used on objects, and offensively, like compressing a gun or even a vital organ. *'Telekinetic Combat: 'utitlize telekineis in physical combat, like deflecting an opponents punches, and punching him with telekinises. Sylar can use this to hold his own in hand to hand combat against master combatants *'Telekinetic Destruction: 'Allows him to blow up objects, like blowing up a chair or even causing an explosion inside a person. Sylar has used this technique to create explosions similar to dynamite, he has created bolder sized craters before. *'Telekinetic Enhanced Durability: 'Allows him to enhance his condition via telekinesis, like covering himself with tk skin. He can withstand missiles, and even hits from heavy hitters. *'Telekinetic Flight: 'can be used to allow him to fly numerous hundreds of miles per hour *'Telekinetic Cutting: 'He has easily cut through several trees with a swipe of a finger, and in chapter 1 he cut tough objects like skulls. He has even been shown to cut through steel. He can cut through one of Ace's suits telekinetically, if concentrated enough. *'Force Fields: 'To create shields/barriers, using tk. *'Matter/Energy manipulation: '''Depending on the attacker, Sylar can control energy attacks directed toward him, unless the others powers is greater than his concentration and telekenetic force. Regenerative Healing: He is close to true immortality. Minor wounds heal near instaneously, brain cells and nerves can be completely repaired, decapitation would be useless as he can regenerate a head or the head can regenerate a new body. He is highly, near immune to even the most powerful drugs, sleeping powders, poisions, etc. His aging is slowed vastly, leaving him in his prime for quite some time. Smoke Generation Sylar can use this ability as a distraction, and in close in spots that are sealed, use it to dexoxinize the room and cause hallucinations. Blue Fire Manipulation: Sylar can create,shape, and manipulate blue fames which are far more hot than orange fire. He can create dozens and dozens of attacks, constructs, weapons, etc, even more applications than TK Electricity Manipulation: Sylar's second favorite offensive movie is his blue electricity manipulation. He can generate electricity from any part of his body, increase its intensities, absorb the electricity from other sources/machines, conduct, shape and manipulate electricity. He can great electrical force fields to harm the attacker, like a fence with electircity, he can create construcuts, armor, etc. Sylar can use it like telekinises except use electricity to pull objects to him. At most, his electricity is faster the sniper bullets, but he can make it faster than a lightning bolt strike. He can cause death inducement by overcharging victims, or paralyze them. To a certain degree he can read thoughts through electrical telepathy, or reading brain waves. Cryokinesis Sylar can generate or create ice. He can also transform himself in to an iceman and gain superhuman attributes and allows him to create constructs, weapons, etc. He can use it in combat by hitting an opponent an freezing the part he hit with tough ice. Sylar can however freeze you without touching you however, its slower than him actually physically touching you. Sylar also has thermal resistance. Alchemy Alchemy is quite universal and it grants effects that are '''chosen by the writer, Sylars alchemy allows him to turn animate and inanimate objects into pure gold. Sylar primarialy uses it to sell gold watches on occasions but can use it offensively, if he grabs someones limb he can turn it in to gold, the target is disabled from using that limb, or he could turn the person in to complete gold, suspending him until some one reverts them to their normal form. Sylar prominently uses this now days in order to make easy money to be financially stable. Clairsentience With clairsentience Sylar can sense the history of an object or person. This can be used to torture a person through their dark moments or for information. Lie Detection His lie detection allows him to detect lies via a ringing in his head, like the spider sense or danger intuition. For most people he can dectect the lies, but if the target is brainwashed it does not work, or is an extremely well trained lier then it may not work. Tracking Evasion Sylar cannot be tracked down, all of his traces of him passing disappear or are ignored, fallen hair, blood, skin particles, etc, and has no scent. When around those with enhanced senses, they fail to work, telepaths find it hard to find Sylar's brainwaves, he cannot be tracked via psychic navigation, Most methods of tracking via technology won't work, like using a heatg seeking device, Sylar won't appear in it. This grants him another power, inaduibility which allows him to be silent that no one can hear him. Power Detection This helps hunting down superhumans more easier, as he can sense the powers a target has, its intensity and the users level on the power, which tell hims if the power is worth it and if he should attack. Shapeshifting Via touch, Sylar can transform in to any humanoid like creature, it does not extend to animals. Combined with his tracking evasion it makes him extremely hard to find. While Sylar is extremely powerful, being one of the only characters who has a wide array of unique powers, and years using them, he can be defeated. It would take multiple heroes to overwhelm him or have stronger abilities atleast that of his telekinesis or he does not posses any sort of enhanced durability and his regenerative healing factor can be overwhelmed as well. He can be taken out by surprise, but it is very hard to do so. In the past, these are the only ways Sylar has been defeated. Power Grid *Greatest Feats. *Having great pain endurance. During the battle in Varrock Plaza, he took hits from atleast 3-5 superhuman punches to the face. Moments later, stabbed through the torso with a samurai sword, and managing to fling Hiro across the plaza, and into a building (before Hiro teleported) via TK. In chapter 2, Sylar was stabbed in the shoulder by Claire. *Telekinetic abilities, due to his intuitive aptitude and the great usage of this power, he greatly refined his telekinetic abilities. So far that in around 4 months he is close to mastery with his telekinetic abilities. He was able to keep around 4-5 men binded, or throwing them around like ragodolls without looking at them, he relied on his enhanced hearing though. He has stopped bullets without the aid of enhanced hearing, and held Mason choking at the same time. *Resistance to controlling powers. Fighting another telekinetic, Sylar was thought to be immobilised by the opposing telekinetics motor skill manipulation(controlling his body). Sylar easily broke out of that and subdued the telekinetic after. Sylar was momentarily immobilized by Eric, but Sylar broke out due to will. *Telekinises once again, he has been show to easily cut off scalps, going through skull easily. He has great precision and speed while doing this. Weakness *Durability! If his durability is not enhanced by his telekinesis than a hit from a superhuman punch will cripple him for several seconds or if its a heavy hitter SPLAT goes Sylar! It will take hours for Sylar to heal from a million pieces. *Magic! Sylar cannot manipulate pure magic, such as spells. Objects tainted with magic he can manipulate at a degree, but pure magic spells he cannot redirect or move them like he would to a bullet(magic however can't get past a T K shield, depending how strong it is). *Microscopic Spot! Like all with healing factors, if Sylar is stabbed or shot at that spot Sylar will be killed.... until it is pulled out. *Stealth! Enough stealth can stop Sylar, thats if his spatial sense isn't on. If you have accuracy like hawkeye and your on a building, an arrow/bullet could get to him if hes not facing you. *Telekinesis negation! Although Sylar does primaraly use telekinesis it will definately make him weaker and easier to kill/subdue. *Like Dovox the trick is not to kill Sylar but to incarcarate him in a cell, not just any cell of course. *Super Strength! I mean high super strength, llike 120+ton area you can break from his bind. *He lets his guard down most of the time(look below). *And the biggest weakness of all.... I won't kill..... it depends, if you plan to kill me though, I will kill you. *Despite his unfair ways in the past, present Sylar will usually give his opponents a chance, however if need be he can go hard on them. People Killed My Characters: #Issac Mendez #Adoptive Mother #Arthur Petrelli #Real Father Random Victims Between 70-80 people. Characters from other roleplayers: None... yet.